The Freelancer
"Please, I'm a professional." - The Freelancer The Freelancer (also known as The Protagonist, player, you, or one of the 1100+ codenames) is the lead main character of Entry Point. Their age, personality, etc., is all up to the players' imagination. The in-game dialogue gives the Freelancer a certain character, but the player is not forced to stick to it. Overview The Freelancer is your own character and is the one who carries out all of the missions in the game through the instruction of The Director, Rose, Wren and Jackdaw. The Freelancer's gender, hair appearance and colour, skin colour, and attire are all based on player choice. The player cannot change their facial features, but they can put on shades and masks. They started off as a freelancing criminal until they got hired by Halcyon. After spending multiple years with them they defected to Phoenix for an unknown reason. In storyline Freelancer's past Not much is known about the Freelancer's past, except that they were freelancing for years before the events of the game. The Freelancer (Mission) - January 28th, 2012 The Freelancer is the first mission that the protagonist appears in. After robbing a small bank, the Freelancer is hired to look for evidence in a Police Station that is related to the operation Black Dawn. Halcyon - January 28th, 2012 Wren and the Director discuss the reappearance of Jackdaw in Halcyon's headquarters. They come to the conclusion that he wanted to send a message and that he wants revenge. Wren also informs him that Rose was taken to Wargate and the Director orders an immediate rescue. After the discussion, the Freelancer is called by Wren who offers them a permanent position at Halcyon, which they accept. The Blacksite - February 19th, 2012 The Freelancer is sent to Wargate in Alaska to free Rose. They succeed and are extracted with a helicopter by Falcon. Rose (Cutscene) - February 21st, 2012 After Rose's recovery, she has a discussion with the Director in Halcyon's headquarters. When he mentions that Jackdaw is still alive she claims it is impossible as she saw Wren shooting Jackdaw and dropping a burning building on him. After that Rose informs the Freelancer that she is their new mission coordinator. The Auction - August 4th, 2012 Halcyon has been contracted by a client to steal back a gem case located in a bank in San Francisco, California. Unfortunately Halcyon uses the same bank for their money laundering operations, so the Freelancer is tasked with completing the contract without arousing any attention. The mission is coordinated by Rose and they successfully obtain the case. The Gala - March 16th, 2013 Rose's squad is up for a formal evaluation by Wren in a newly constructed killhouse. The Freelancer successfully completes the infiltration test. The Financier - March 2nd, 2014 The Freelancer is sent to a Penthouse known to be the residence of Ryan Ross, a Phoenix investor. The Freelancer infiltrates his penthouse, retrieves a hard drive, and escapes with Ryan. The Deposit - April 17th, 2015 The intel obtained from Ryan Ross revealed a Phoenix dead drop stored in a bank in Cincinnati, Ohio. The Freelancer is tasked with retrieving it. Critical - April 20th, 2015 The Freelancer informs Rose about a critical mission. During the discussion she reveals that her real name is Rachael. The Lakehouse - April 21th, 2015 Halcyon follows the lead obtained from the Phoenix dead drop and they send the Freelancer to a Phoenix safehouse in Michigan. They find an abandoned lab, but manage to recover the data from the lab servers. While the mission takes place there is also a Steel Cove convoy headed to attack the safehouse for unknown reasons. Dedication - May 16th, 2015 Wren takes the Freelancer to a remote location to bury a body. However this turns out to be ploy and Wren is actually there to assassinate the Freelancer as Halcyon found out they were working with Phoenix. Right as Wren is about to finish them off, he is shot by someone. The Freelancer is saved by Phoenix and defects to them. The Withdrawal - July 17th, 2015 Now recovered from their injuries, the Freelancer heads to a bank in San Francisco to infiltrate the vault and steal some of Halcyon's money. This time, their mission coordinator is none other than Jackdaw. Retribution - July 21st, 2015 The Freelancer wants to contact Rose, but Jackdaw informs them that she was a Phoenix informant all along and was killed by Halcyon. The Cache - September 19th, 2015 Jackdaw sends the Freelancer to a bank in Cincinnati, which they had previously robbed with Halcyon. The Freelancer is tasked with connecting the bank's servers with Phoenix's to recover the millions from the account of Ryan Ross. The Scientist - December 24th, 2016 The Freelancer is sent to extract a defecting Halcyon scientist named Rivera from a safehouse near London, Ontario. During the mission they also encounter the Halcyon operative Falcon, who is presumed dead afterwards. Payoff - January 1st, 2017 Jackdaw meets the Freelancer in a remote shed informing them to stay low as not to get caught by Halcyon and that it will soon be over. The Killhouse The Freelancer completes a training exercise in Halcyon's killhouse under the coordination of Rose. Trivia * The original protagonist was a Mercenary known as Mouse. Cishshato discarded this idea for unknown reasons, possibly deciding to give the player free will to choose their character codename and multiplayer realism. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Story